Joshua
Joshua (ヨシュア Yoshua, translated Jhosua in the Japanese version) is a wandering swordsman from Jehanna with a fervor for gambling. He fits the Nabarl and Levn archetypes. Joshua is met by Eirika and her group in Serafew where he is working as a mercenary on a job to kill Natasha. Natasha approaches Joshua to tell him about the emperor and his strange changes; Joshua seemingly does not care however and has a small bet with Natasha. She wins the bet due to Joshua cheating for her and Joshua joins. In Eirika's route, he is revealed to be the Prince of Jehanna, who disappeared about ten years prior to the beginning of the story, abandoning both his mother, Ismaire, and his title so he could better learn about his people's needs and become worthy of the crown in his own eyes. During this time he worked with Caellach in a mercenary troop, and appears to have earned a penchant for stirring up trouble off the job, but Caellach appreciated him anyway. It is mentioned in his supports with Artur that he has trouble fighting mages. He also shows a slight admiration for Gerik in their supports. While Natasha won the first bet between herself and Joshua, it is unsure if she actually "won", or if Joshua cheated. This is especially due to what Joshua says when Natasha asks him if he's serious about joining her: "I may cheat, but I never worm out of a bet. It's a rule of mine." During chapter 15. Joshua can, at the player's discretion, be made to fight Caellach. When the battle begins, Joshua and Caellach will reminisce on their time as mercenaries together. - In Eirika's route Joshua then bluntly asks if Caellach killed his mother. Caellach confirms this, and says things like that happen in war and that grudges get in the way of work. Joshua sarcastically agrees and proclaims he is going to kill Caellach and that he should not hold it against him, which angers Caellach. - In Ephraim's route, on the other hand, more detail is put into their time as mercenaries and Caellach's ambitions, where it is revealed that Caellach would always pick fights with Joshua, but still respected him. Caellach then attempts to goad Joshua over to his side, which he refuses. They then go to battle due to their opposing sides but seem to hold no ill will towards each other, unlike in Eirka's route. Personality Joshua is a very roguish, casual, and carefree person. He's also very cunning, enough so that he can cheat without getting noticed, although Gerik and Artur catch on. He believes in luck more than ability, and is carefree about his job, as shown in Serafew when he is sent to kill Natasha, he'd rather head back to the Arena. He's also slightly flirtatious to girls, especially Natasha; he is also noted to have feelings for her, which is hinted in his first word to think of her as 'beautiful' and his B Support when he bets she will fall for him, a bet she admits he won later on. Despite his jovial and carefree attitude, Joshua is very loyal, genuinely kind, caring, calm, and composed in the battlefield, as potrayed in his conversation with his mother that he felt deep guilt over leaving her. He shows the most kindness to girls, not only to Natasha but also to Marisa and L'Arachel. Enemy Death Quote"First the girl, now this. Today really isn't my lucky day." Death quote"I... I guess my luck finally ran out... Heh." Stats Base Stats |Myrmidon |Wind |5 |24 |8 |13 |14 |7 |5 |2 |8 |5 |Sword - C |Killing Edge Promotion Gain Myrmidon to Swordmaster *HP +5 *Str +2 *Def +2 *Res +1 *+15% Crit Rate Myrmidon to Assassin *HP +3 *Str +1 *Def +2 *Res +2 *Silencer Skill (The % rate of this skill is half of the character crit rate,If crit rate =50%, this skill rate = 25%) Growth Rates *HP: 80% *Str: 35% *Skill: 55% *Spd: 60% *Luck: 30% *Def: 20% *Res: 20% Overall The best defense for most Swordmasters is a good offense: what's dead can't hurt you. His excellent speed allows him to dodge most attacks thrown his way. His chance of capping out his skill, speed and strength is high, but it is unlikely that he will cap his luck, which sometimes leads people to choose the otherwise similar stat-wise Marisa over him. If you support him with Gerik or Natasha he will have about a 75% critical chance with a killing edge as a swordmaster by A level. Ending *'Joshua, the Tempest King' (風来王 Kaze-rai-ō) Joshua returned to Jehanna and ruled over it as king. His skills as a leader had grown great, and Jehanna flourished as never before. He never outgrew his love of travel and games of chance. *'(A Support with Natasha)' When Joshua returned to Jehanna, he took Natasha as his bride and claimed the throne as its rightful heir. Natasha was the perfect companion, and together, they carried the mighty desert nation to great glory. *'(A Support with Marisa)' Joshua returned to Jehanna with Marisa, where she pledged service to the crown and became the top swordfighter in the land. Joshua still loved games of chance, but when it came to Marisa, she was ever the winner. *'(A Support with Gerik)' After the war, Joshua challenged Gerik to a duel in hopes of pressing him to move to Jehanna. The match ended in a tie, but Gerik was impressed by Joshua's swagger. From that day forward, Gerik never left Joshua's side. Other Supports *Artur *Gerik *Innes *L'Arachel Etymology Joshua is a Hebrew name meaning "Yahweh is salvation". After the death of Moses, Joshua became leader of the Israelites and led them to the Promised Land. A member of the tribe of Ephraim, he is most famous for bringing down the city of Jericho. A book in the Bible named for him details his time as the Israelites' leader. Gallery joshua.png|Joshua's profile picture. joshua_swordmaster_sword.gif|Joshua performing a critical hit as a Swordmaster joshua_assassin_sword.gif|Joshua's critical hit animation as an Assassin Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters